


Late Night Documents

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but let my write my fluff damnit, i get hes a sadist, oh my god why is medic so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You decide it'd be a nice gesture to sort all the paperwork your loving Fritz has... wait... that's a lot of paperwork. Time to buckle in for a late night, I suppose.





	Late Night Documents

Inside the small and cluttered medical office, you were currently sitting in the dark and ornate wooden chair attempting to put at least a dent in the large stack of paperwork. It was well past anyone’s bedtime on the base and in the back of your head you could see the peaceful face of Fritz asleep in the comfy, and no doubt warm, shared bed. But you repeatedly assured yourself that the goofy look that’d be on his face when Fritz finds all of his paperwork sorted in the morning would more than make up for the dreadful lack of sleep you were currently suffering from. At least you had tomorrow, or today, it was impossible to tell at this point, off from all the organized fighting between the RED’s and BLU’s.

After slowly reading the same crisp white page for what felt like the millionth time in twenty minutes, your eyes started to get even more itchy and heavy than they had felt all night. The comically large stack had impressively been halved into two smaller stacks by your five-hour venture into the depths of the small side office. But that just wouldn't do, you needed to finish all the paperwork or Fritz would have to still do work that you would rather him didn’t do.

Your system was simple; If a paper needed a signature, it would go into a larger wire basket to the right and if it only needed a large red stamp, it would go in a little wire basket to the left. It would have to be up to Fritz to decide was was important enough to either stamp or sign. Damn the administrator and her cruel ways of needing verification from Medic for everything.

Right now, however, your muscles were seriously begging for some form of movement than sitting in one spot in an old chair with barely any padding. It was now becoming painfully easy to see why Fritz couldn’t stand to sit down for too long with his joints all messed up from this cursèd chair.

 _Perhaps_ , you thought slowly, _I could get some coffee. I need the caffeine anyway_.

You pushed yourself out from being sandwiched between the desk and the chair, finally giving your tense shoulder a good stretch. But just when you made the motion to stand up, a white blur appeared on the desk in the side of your vision.

With those curious eyes and black ring on the back of his neck it could only be one dove out of many; Aristotle. And why not? Fritz preferred Archimedes for his willingness to “help” with surgery, but, Aristotle had always stayed near you and away from any incision sites whenever you stayed in the medbay. Which was fairly often nowadays.

“Hey, buddy, what’re you doing up so late?” you sat back down gently and gave a long scratch on his snow white head, ruffling the neat feathers up a bit.

Aristotle kindly leaned into your soft touch and cooed quietly, bringing an unusual sense of relaxation and serenity over you like a heavy wool blanket on a cold night.

You put your head and one arm to support it on the desk as you calmed down and pampered Aristotle with more gentle petting. Your eyes getting heavier by the minute and before you even knew it, you were asleep between quickly forgotten paperwork and a very charming dove.

“Hey, Frau,” a soft nudge from a large and warm hand on your shoulder slowly woke you up, “It’s time to get up.”

Opening your sleep-fogged eyes, you saw Aristotle dead asleep under your hand and Fritz off to your side with a sheet of paperwork in his hand.

“Ngh, sorry,” You slowly moved to sit up properly so as to not disturb the sleeping dove. However, you shortly realized that the hardwood desk made for a poor pillow if the ache in your neck was any witness.

“Did you do this?” Fritz whispered as he looked at the half sorted stack on top of the desk. His voice going up in pitch in both suprise and amazement.

“Yeah, I did,” You rubbed the back of your neck, “That’s kinda why I wasn’t in bed last night. Sor-” your voice was cut off by Medic sweeping down on his knees to give you a very big hug to your midsection. His face was buried in your clothed stomach as he pampered little kisses to it.

“Dankeschön, Meine Liebe. Du bist super süß. Ich Liebe Dich,” Came a raspy and low whisper from Fritz as he just hugged you tighter. In your two years of dating him, you had never seen him quite so un-murderously happy. Not that you were complaining, of course.

“I love you too, babe, but what’s with the reaction?” You hugged him back with gentle and slightly confused emotions.

Fritz pulled back so he could look at you in the face. His glasses were slightly askew but you could see the bags under his eyes, the pronounced wrinkles in his skin, the slight downtown of his mouth, and how glassy his sky blue eyes were with exhaustion.

“I don’t think you know how much I’ve been putting that off. I can’t thank you enough,” Medic rasped as if there was a lump in his throat.

Fritz slowly went back to hugging, giving small kisses, and saying sweet nothings. All the while the warmth in your chest spread to your entire body out of love. Hugging him back, you remembered why you love this man so much. 

Even from one seemingly small act of service, Fritz definitely put his all into making sure you absolutely knew how much he loved you and appreciated you. It was a trait Medic only carefully and shyly exposed to you after staying in a steady and serious relationship until recently. And good god did it make your heart flutter every single time. Who knew this science loving, mad, German, doctor could have such a soft and vulnerable side?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, uh, new laptop, which means, being fast, which hopefully means being able to make more fics :D
> 
> Also, I forgot that my gif folder got deleted from my old laptop so imma go ahead and replace that now. Have a good day/night!


End file.
